Katie Logan
Katherine Elizabeth "Katie" Logan – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Katie, od 2007 roku, wciela się Heather Tom. Wcześniej, postać grana przez Nancy Sloan (1987–1989, 1990, 1991, 1994–2000, 2001, 2003, 2004). Biografia Przed 1987 16-letnia Katie mieszka w Dolinie San Fernando, koło Los Angeles, ze swoją matką, Beth, i rodzeństwem: Stormem, Brooke i Donną. Ojciec Katie, Stephen, opuścił rodzinę przed 6 laty i nie daje znaków życia. Beth ciężko pracuje w cateringu, aby wyżywić całą rodzinę. Kompleksy, Rocco i powrót ojca (1987–1989) W marcu 1987, Katie ma kompleksy na punkcie swojej twarzy, gdyż weszła w okres młodzieńczego trądziku. Tymczasem Brooke przestrzega swoje młodsze siostry przed okrutnymi realiami świata i wyznaje, że omal nie padła ofiarą gwałtu. Niebawem, do Katie dzwoni Rocco Carner i zaprasza ją na randkę. Katie nie posiada się z radości. Zastanawia się, czy to Donna umówiła ją z Rocco, ale ona zaprzecza. Wkrótce Rocco ponownie odwiedza Katie. Dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Katie nie wie, że Rocco interesuje się Donnę i chce wzbudzić w niej zazdrość. W czerwcu 1987, matka Stephena, Helen, zostaje napadnięta. Po wyjściu ze szpitala, Loganowie zabierają ją do swojego domu. Na urodzinach Katie zjawia się Rocco i całuje ją. W czerwcu 1987, Donna wyprowadza się z domu i zamieszkuje ze swoim chłopakiem, mimo sprzeciwu rodziny. Kiedy dwóch chłopaków naśmiewa się z Katie, Rocco staje w jej obronie. W lipcu 1987, Rocco namawia Katie, by odwiedzili Donnę w jej nowym mieszkaniu. Między Markiem i Carnerem dochodzi do sprzeczki. Tymczasem Brooke zaprasza Caroline Spencer na kolację do domu Loganów i przedstawia jej swoją rodzinę. Katie jest wdzięczna Carnerowi, że załatwił Donnie pracę w Griffey’s. Zauważa, że Rocco lubi jej siostrę. Podczas kolacji u Loganów, Katie jest świadkiem pocałunku Donny i Rocco. Jest załamana. W sierpniu 1987, Caroline zamieszkuje z Loganami. Beth wyjaśnia córce, że Spencer została zgwałcona. Wkrótce, Katie jest świadkiem szarpaniny Rocco i Marka. Carner zauważa, że Katie jest w złym humorze. Domyśla się, że widziała jego pocałunek z Donną. Katie potwierdza to i nie chce rozmawiać ani z Rocco ani z Donną. We wrześniu 1987, za namową Helen, Katie wybacza Rocco. Donna stara się naprawić relacje z siostrą. Ona i Mark spędzają wieczór taneczny w towarzystwie Katie i Rocco. W październiku 1987, Rocco opowiada Katie o uratowaniu z opresji Ridge'a i Caroline. Rocco dostaje pracę w Forrester Creations w dziale wysyłek. W listopadzie 1987, Katie odwiedza go w nowej pracy. Ridge wręcza Katie swój list miłosny i prosi ją, by przekazała go Caroline. Ridge dzwoni do Katie, a ona zapewnia, że położyła list na poduszce Caroline. Tymczasem list nie dociera do Caroline, ponieważ zakochana w Ridge'u Brooke, ukrywa go przed nią. Kiedy zjawia się Stephanie Forrester i pyta o list, Katie znajduje go pod łóżkiem Caroline. W grudniu 1987, Caroline bierze ślub z Thorne'em Forresterem, a Loganowie zostają zaproszeni na ceremonię. W święta Bożego Narodzenia, Katie przekonuje samotnego Rocco, aby spędził czas u Loganów. Donna ponownie wprowadza się do domu. W styczniu 1988, Donna i Katie dowiadują się, że Beth ma raka piersi. Informują o tym Storma i Brooke. Tymczasem Beth nie chce się zgodzić na wykonanie biopsji. Loganowie próbują ją przekonać do zmiany zdania. Po rozmowie z Ericiem, Beth zgadza się. Wyniki biopsji nie są najlepsze. Beth natychmiast musi poddać się operacji. W lutym 1988, Donna zamienia się kurtkami z Katie. Ta znajduje w kieszeni list oraz pierścionek od Rocco. Jest zachwycona. Tymczasem Beth wygrywa walkę z chorobą. W marcu 1988, Helen wyprowadza się od Loganów. Tymczasem Katie znajduje zdjęcia Donny w bieliźnie. Donna prosi siostrę, by nie mówiła nic rodzinie. W kwietniu 1988, Rocco zabiera Katie do Griffey's i jest niemiły dla kelnerki, Stacy. Niebawem, prosi Katie, aby ubrała się wyzywająco. Katie zgadza się, choć jest zażenowana. Tymczasem Brooke, Storm i Beth informują Donnę i Katie, że rozpoczął się proces oficjalnego uznania Stephena za zmarłego. Siostry są stanowczo przeciwne temu. Katie zwierza się Rocco. W maju 1988, Katie jest w szoku, kiedy widzi Stephena w swoim domu. Donna sprowadziła go do rodziny. Mimo, iż Beth jest wściekła, za namową Katie i Donny zgadza się przenocować Stephena. Elizabeth informuje córki, że jest związana z Erikiem Forresterem. Donna i Katie nie są zadowolone z tego faktu. Chcą, by Beth wróciła do Stephena. On informuje rodzinę, że znalazł dobrze płatną pracę u Billa Spencera. Katie i Donnie udaje się przekonać matkę, by spędziła swoje urodziny z rodziną i Stephenem. W czerwcu 1988, podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego, Stephen daje Beth diamentowy pierścionek. Ona nie chce go przyjąć, ale on wkłada go jej na palec, powtarzając słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej. Wyznaje jej miłość i prosi o szansę. Beth przyjmuje pierścionek, ale czuje się zmieszana. W lipcu 1988, Loganowie urządzają grilla, podczas którego Katie dławi się hamburgerem. Stephen rusza córce z pomocą i ratuje jej życie. Beth całuje go z wdzięczności. W sierpniu 1988, Katie widzi nagie zdjęcia Donny w magazynie dla panów. Składa obietnice, że nikomu o tym nie powie, ale wyznaje wszystko Brooke. Tymczasem ona wyprowadza się od Loganów i zamieszkuje z Ridge'em. We wrześniu 1988, Beth i Stephen wyjeżdżają do Paryża, gdyż Logan został tam przeniesiony w ramach awansu. W październiku 1988, Rocco Katie, że pierścionek, który jej podarował, był przeznaczony dla Donny. Katie jest zła na siostrę i Carnera. W grudniu 1988, Katie flirtuje z Kurtem, czym wzbudza zazdrość w Rocco. Kiedy Storm, Donna i Katie dekorują dom na święta, są mile zaskoczeni, gdy zjawia się Helen. Wkrótce, Brooke informuje rodzinę o zaręczynach z Ridge'em. W marcu 1989, Katie informuje rodzeństwo, że wyprowadza się z rodzinnego domu. Podejmuje również pracę kelnerki w barze Griffey's. W czerwcu 1989, Katie jest obecna na przyjęciu przedślubnym u Forresterów. W grudniu 1989, Katie zjawia się na święta w domu rodzinnym, wraz z Beth i Helen. Powroty (1990, 1991, 1994–2000, 2001, 2003, 2004) W maju 1990, Katie zjawia się na planowanym ślubie Brooke i Erica. Stephanie wstrzymuje jednak rozwód, więc ceremonia zostaje odwołana. W styczniu 1991, Katie i Donna zostają druhnami na ślubie Brooke i Erica w Palm Springs. Pojawia się w 1994, kiedy Brooke wychodzi za syna Erica, Ridge'a. Przyjeżdża do miasta w 1996 roku i zostaje na stałe jako powierniczka i przyjaciółka swojej najstarszej siostry. W 1997 roku, Katie zostaje zatrudniona przez Macy w "Insomnii", jako kelnerka. Kobieta wyjeżdża w 2000 roku. Powraca wraz z całą rodziną w 2001 roku, kiedy Brooke wychodzi za drugiego syna Erica, Thorne'a. W 2003 roku, jest obecna na ślubie Brooke i Ridge’a. W 2004 przyjeżdża na ślub Brooke i Nicka. Związek z Nickiem, ślub z Billem i ciąża (2007–2013) Katie powraca do Los Angeles w sierpniu 2007 na ślub Donny i Thorne'a. Odkrywa, że jej siostra nie kocha Forrestera, a pragnie się tylko zemścić na Stephanie. Katherine wyjawia prawdę Thorne’owi, a ten odwołuje ślub. Thorne i Katie postanowili się związać, ale Logan zerwała z nim, kiedy on ośmieszył Donnę, zamykając ją w saunie. W 2008 roku, kiedy małżeństwo Taylor i Nicka rozpadło się, Bridget poprosiła Katie, by ta uświadomiła Dominickowi, że to Bridget jest jego jedyną miłością. Katie za bardzo zaangażowała się w pomocy dla siostrzenicy i sama zakochała się w Nicku. Katie została nieumyślnie postrzelona przez swojego brata, Storma. Potrzebny był natychmiastowy przeszczep serca, ale Bridget nie mogła znaleźć dawcy. Czując się winnym, Strom popełnił samobójstwo, by jego serce można było oddać Katie. Wszystko było w porządku, ale Katie nadal kochała Nicka. Jak się później okazało, ciało kobiety odrzuca serce Storma. W ostatnich dniach jej życia swój czas spędzała z Nickiem. Przespali się ze sobą. Bridget nie poddała się i znalazła sposób, by uratować ciotkę. Katie zaczęła wracać do zdrowia, ale okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Bridget i Nick wzięli ślub. Na prośbę panny młodej, Katie udzieliła im ślubu. Gdy córka Brooke poznała prawdę o zdradzie, zażądała rozwodu. Katie została spoliczkowana przez Brooke. Nick i Katherine związali się ze sobą, ale kobieta straciła dziecko. W Boże Narodzenie 2008 zaręczyli się. W 2009 roku Katie jest zła, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Bridget będzie pracować z Nickiem. Tymczasem Jackie daje upust swojej złości i daje Katie jasno do zrozumienia, że nie akceptuje jej w roli synowej. W lutym tego samego roku ma odbyć się ślub narzeczonych, ale Jackie i Bridget przerywają ceremonię. Nie zrywają jednak zaręczyn, a Katie daje ostrzeżenie przyszłej teściowej i siostrzenicy. W maju 2009 roku Katie dochodzi do wniosku, że Nick nadal kocha byłą żonę. Zostawia mu więc list pożegnalny. Nick i Katie rozstają się. Po rozstaniu z Nickiem Katie topi swoje smutki w alkoholu. Poznaje Billa Spencera Juniora. Szybko zakochują się w sobie i nawiązują romans. Wkrótce, zaręczają się. Bill przejmuję firmę Forresterów i czyni Katie jej dyrektorem. W listopadzie 2009 stają na ślubnym kobiercu. Ślub biorą w miejscu, gdzie Katie dorastała. W Billu zakochuje się córką Ridge'a i Taylor, Steffy. Dziewczyna uwodzi go i dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku. Spencer nie mówi o tym żonie. W 2010 roku szantażowany przez Steffy oddaje FC w ręce Forresterów. W tym samym roku okazuje się, że Bill ma syna – Liama Coopera. Początkowo mężczyźni są do siebie wrogo nastawieni, ale za sprawą Hope i Katie, godzą się. Cooper, w wyniku wielu intryg, zostaje uznany za ojca dziecka Amber Moore. Wściekły Bill postanawia zabić Moore, zrzucając ją z klifu, na którym stoi jej dom, który został kupiony dla niej przez Spencera. Katie jest w szoku, gdy poznaje zamiary męża. Prosi go, aby zaczęli uczęszczać na terapię do Taylor, jednak kończy się tylko na jednym spotkaniu, gdyż Bill rezygnuje z pomysłu żony. Mężczyzna jest zazdrosny o Katie, kiedy ta zwierza się Nickowi ze swoich problemów. W lipcu 2011 roku Bill zdaje sobie sprawę, że kocha Steffy. Zamierza odejść od Katie. Ona jednak szykuje dla niego niespodziankę – sprowadza swoją rodzinę, a także jego siostrę, Karen, by w ich obecności, mogli odnowić przysięgę małżeńską. Bill odnawia śluby, nic nie mówiąc o Steffy. Dopiero Taylor wyjawia Katie prawdę. Na wieść o tym i po konfrontacji z mężem, kobieta dostaje zawału. Szybko dochodzi do zdrowia, a Bill, nękany wyrzutami sumienia, postanawia zostać z żoną. Katie nie akceptuje Steffy w roli synowej. Za wszelką cenę próbuje się jej pozbyć z rodziny, ale Bill i Liam są temu przeciwni. Katie jest zrozpaczona. Odkrywa też, że to Bill pomagał Steffy w Aspen. Odrzuca jej propozycję rozejmu. W styczniu 2012 odkrywa, że Bill sfałszował wyniki badań Steffy, aby Liam jej nie zostawił. Bill zamyka żonę na poddaszu domu, ale Katie uwalnia się i mówi prawdę Liamowi, Hope i Steffy. W maju 2012 Katie urządza dla Billa kolację. Podekscytowana, wyznaje mężowi, że jest w ciąży. Jest w szoku, kiedy Spencer każe jej usunąć ciążę. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że ciąża może wiązać się z ryzykiem śmierci Katie, a on nie chce jej stracić. Katie uspokaja męża, a radosną nowiną dzieli się z siostrami. W czerwcu 2012 Katie podsłuchuje rozmowę Marcusa i Dayzee i wnioskuje, że Bill planuje zrobić coś ze ślubem syna. Kobieta dzwoni do męża i prosi, by nie robił nic głupiego. Niedługo potem nakrywa Danielle i Karen na pocałunku. Namawia kobietę, by wyznała Billowi prawdę o swoim homoseksualizmie. We wrześniu 2012, Hope opowiada Katie i Donnie o niespodziewanej wizycie swojego ojca. Obie kobiety proszą siostrzenicę, aby uważała na niego. Katie zastaje Deacona w gabinecie męża i podsłuchuje ich kłótnię. Odkrywa, że Bill wydostał Sharpe'a z więzienia i oboje spiskowali we Włoszech, aby zakłócić ślub Hope i Liama. Katie jest wściekła na męża i każe wynosić się Deaconowi. Zapowiada Billowi, że będzie przed nim chronić ich nienarodzone dziecko. Kobieta nie może się uspokoić i zaczyna mieć skurcze. Natychmiast trafia do szpitala, gdzie zajmują się nią dr Meade i dr Caspary. Katie zaczyna rodzić. Bill przeprasza ją, że ją zawiódł. Lekarze decydują się na cesarskie cięcie. Katie prosi dr Caspary, aby bez względu na wszystko, ratowano jej dziecko. Poród przebiega bez większych komplikacji i na świat przychodzi zdrowy chłopiec. Kiedy Katie widzi synka po raz pierwszy, jej serce przestaje bić. Kobieta przeżywa śmierć kliniczną, spowodowaną atakiem serca. Wędruje po zaświatach i spotyka Storma, który nakazuje jej wracać do żywych, gdzie czekają na nią mąż i synek. Kobieta odzyskuje przytomność. Bill proponuje nazwać swojego syna "William 'Will' Logan Spencer". Katie opowiada bliskim o wizycie w zaświatach i spotkaniu Storma. Bill wyznaje żonie miłość i dziękuje jej, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia, mimo jego wad. Zaskakuje Katie, kiedy okazuje się, że kupił dom Taylor i sprzedał jej ich domek na plaży. Ona wciąż nie może zapomnieć, że mąż spiskował z Deaconem we Włoszech. Tłumaczy mu, że nie może on ciągle postępować nierozsądnie i narażać ich rodzinę na rozpad. Bill prosi żonę o wybaczenie i zapewnia, że się zmieni. W październiku 2012, Donna podsłuchuje ich sprzeczkę i odkrywa, co stało się we Włoszech. Loganówna konfrontuje się ze szwagrem i zamierza poinformować o wszystkim Hope i Liama. Katie raz jeszcze krytykuje męża za jego występki. On próbuje się usprawiedliwić. Katie jest zaskoczona, kiedy Donna oznajmia, że Bill może mieć rację i Liam powinien być ze Steffy. Opowiada im o tym, że widziała uprawiających seks Liama i Steffy i decyduje się milczeć na temat intryg Billa. Niebawem, Brooke wraca z podróży poślubnej i odwiedza Katie, która opowiada jej o swoim metafizycznym doświadczeniu i spotkaniu Storma. Kobieta wypytuje siostrę, dlaczego Ridge nie wrócił razem z nią do miasta. Brooke dostaje ataku paniki i nie może złapać tchu. Zrozpaczona, wyznaje wreszcie, że utrzymywała kontakt z Deaconem, ale okłamała Ridge'a, kiedy ten ją o to zapytał. Forrester porzucił żonę i postanowiło odwiedzić RJ'a w zagranicznej szkole z internatem. Dodatkowo, ich małżeństwo jest nieważne, gdyż formalnościami mieli zająć się po powrocie. Donna i Katie zastanawia się, czy ich siostra powinna poznać prawdę o spisku Billa i Deacona. Bill martwi się o żonę, która wydaje się być nieszczęśliwa. Zaniepokojony, dzwoni do Brooke i prosi ją o pomoc. Katie wyjawia siostrze jedynie, że Bill dopuścił się występku, który mógł zniszczyć ich rodzinę. Brooke tłumaczy Katie, że przede wszystkim musi skupić się na Willu, który jest najważniejszy. Dr Caspary zjawia się w rezydencji Spencerów, aby sprawdzić, jak Katie radzi sobie jako matka. Stwierdza, że kobieta może cierpieć na depresję poporodową. Bill wspiera żonę i wspólnie z Brooke kontaktuje się z Taylor. Katie otwiera się przed lekarką. Hayes tłumaczy jej, iż depresja wynika z ciągłej obawy przed śmiercią i osieroceniem syna. Kobieta nie chce przywiązywać do siebie synka i dlatego nie może nawiązać z nim więzi. Wizyta u dr Meade'a oraz rozmowa z Taylor nie pomaga żonie Billa, przekonanej o swojej rychłej śmierci. Katie obserwuje męża i Brooke, którzy wspólnie zajmują się Willem. Wyobraża sobie przyszłość, w której ona zmarła, a jej synkiem zajęli się mąż i siostra. Katie informuje niedowierzających Brooke i Billa, że postanowiła porzucić rodzinę. Żegna się z Willem i ucieka z rezydencji. Bill próbuje namierzyć telefon żony i odkrywa, że kobieta jest w Aspen. Tymczasem ona zjawia się w domku na plaży Taylor. Ponownie tłumaczy, dlaczego musiała opuścić rodzinę. W Aspen, Bill znajduje telefon Katie oraz list, w którym kobieta żąda rozwodu i prosi, by mężczyzna zajął się ich dzieckiem. Katie ucieka z domku na plaży. Zjawia się w rezydencji, aby zabrać swoje rzeczy. Płaci również swojej asystentce, Adele, za zawiezienie jej telefonu i listu pożegnalnego do Aspen. Katie wynajmuje obskurne mieszkanie. Wydaje jej się, że zmienia ono wystrój na bardziej ponury. W listopadzie 2012, Katie zaczyna słyszeć głosy. Dzwoni do Aspen i zamawia lot balonem dla Brooke i Billa. Katie zjawia się w gabinecie Taylor i przekonuje, że jej plan zeswatania siostry i męża będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla Willa. Taylor ostrzega kobietę, że jej stan może się pogorszyć, jeśli jej nieleczona depresja się pogłębi. Bezskutecznie stara się jej pomóc. Wkrótce, Katie zamawia jedzenie w kawiarni Dayzee. Taylor zauważa ją i postanawia ją śledzić. Dociera do jej mieszkania, a następnie ostrzega ją, że jeśli nie wróci do domu, Brooke uwiedzie Billa. Kiedy Katie wpada w histerię, Taylor siłą zaciąga ją do szpitala, gdzie zajmują się nią dr Caspary i dr Meade. Przekonana, że wkrótce umrze, Katie dostaje kolejnych ataków gniewu. Taylor zarządza przywiązanie jej do łóżka szpitalnego, aby można ją było zbadać. Katie oznajmia Hayes, że nie chce być już jej pacjentką. Lekarze zapewniają żonę Billa, że jej serce jest zdrowe. Kobieta przeprasza Taylor za swoje zachowanie. W szpitalu zjawia się Donna z Willem na rękach. Katie bierze na ręce swojego synka. Szczęśliwa, wraca do zdrowia i dziękuje Taylor za pomoc. Odkrywa, że jej ponure i obskurne mieszkanie było jedynie tworem jej wyobraźni. Kobieta nie może nacieszyć się synkiem. Kiedy Bill i Brooke wracają do domu, są zaskoczeni jej widokiem. Katie tłumaczy im swoje zachowanie i ucieczkę. Spencer cieszy się z powrotu żony i zwraca jej obrączkę ślubną. Dowiaduje się od Taylor, że podczas jej nieobecności, Brooke i Bill pocałowali się. Katie wybacza im, ale coraz częściej zaczyna obawiać się o swoje małżeństwo. W 2013 roku Bill i Brooke zderzają się samochodami. Brooke zawozi Billa do swojego domu i kładzie go w swoim łóżku. Nazajutrz, zjawia się Katie. Jest wściekła na siostrę. Oddaje mężowi pierścionek i oznajmia, że to koniec ich małżeństwa. Gdy Katie wychodzi, Bill i Brooke uprawiają seks. Wkrótce dostają telefon ze szpitala – Katie zasłabła i jej stan jest ciężki. Gdy budzi się, przeprasza Billa i prosi o zwrot obrączki. Bill i Brooke nie mówią jej, że ze sobą spali. Katie pragnie zacząć wszystko od nowa. W czerwcu 2013, podczas rozmowy ze Steffy, ta mdleje. Obie jadą do szpitala, gdzie dr Capsary informuje Steffy, że nie będzie mogła mieć więcej dzieci. Dziewczyna jest zrozpaczona. Prosi Katie, by nic nie mówiła nikomu, a zwłaszcza Liamowi. Katie zgadza się milczeć. Gdy Hope mówi ciotce, że Steffy wyjeżdża, żona Billa próbuje nakłonić ją do zmiany decyzji. Gdy Steffy opuszcza miasto, Katie informuje Brooke, że Steffy nie może mieć więcej dzieci. Zdrada siostry i męża oraz związek z Ridge'em (2013–2014) W lipcu 2013, Katie organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Brooke. Zaprasza również Taylor. Podczas przyjęcia Hayes demaskuje sekret Billa i Brooke. Zrozpaczona Katie policzkuje męża. Nie chce znać Brooke i wyrzuca Billa z domu. Żąda rozwodu. Karen pociesza Katie. Bill w końcu zgadza się na rozwód. Katie i Karen wspólnie zwalniają Spencera ze stanowiska CEO. Katie zostaje dyrektorem Spencer Publications. Brooke jest oburzona postępowaniem siostry. Podczas kłótni z Katie Brooke policzkuje siostrę. Katie instaluje w swoim domu ukryte kamery. Następnie prosi Brooke, by zajęła się Willem. O to samo prosi Billa. Katie chce się przekonać, czy siostra i były mąż pozbyli się swoich uczuć. O wszystkim dowiaduje się Donna, która mówi siostrze, że źle postępuje. Katie postanawia wrócić do Spencera, ale ten odkrywa jej podstęp. Jest wściekły i wzburzony wychodzi z domu. Wsiada do samolotu i leci za Brooke do Monte Carlo. Gdy oboje wracają, Katie prosi męża o kolejną szansę. On jednak odmawia i postanawia związać się z Brooke. Katie wkrótce poznaje Wyatta, któremu opowiada o rozstaniu z Billem. Wyatt jest wściekły na ojca. Katie odrzuca również propozycję rozejmu ze strony Brooke. Logan planuje wyjechać z L.A. razem z synkiem, ale Bill jest temu przeciwny. Katie wyjeżdża jednak do Nowego Jorku, a po kilu dniach wraca. Wciąż powtarza Brooke, że nigdy nie zaakceptuje jej związku z Billem. Katie nie chce również, by Will spędzał czas w towarzystwie Brooke. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Bill i Brooke planują wyjazd do Aspen w celu wspinania się po górach, ostrzega Billa, że jest to niebezpieczne. Przed wyjazdem, Bill nie widzi się z Willem, gdyż Katie nie pozwala mu na to. Hope okazuje wsparcie Katie. Ta dzwoni do Brooke i prosi siostrę, by nie wspinali się z Billem po górach. Po powrocie z Aspen, Bill udaje się do Katie. Informuje ją, że miał wypadek, dzięki któremu wszystko się zmieniło. Mówi Katie, że chce do niej wrócić. Po konfrontacji z Brooke i Billem, Katie zgadza się wrócić do Spencera. Nazajutrz, Katie oddaje władzę w firmie w ręce Billa, a także zgadza się na ponowną wspólną opiekę nad Willem. Katie podsłuchuje rozmowę Billa i Brooke i odkrywa, że Spencer okłamał siostry, aby zdobyć kontrolę nad firmą i opiekę nad synem. Bill chce znów być z Brooke, ale ta nie chce go widzieć. Potajemnie wyciąga z koperty dokumenty podpisane przez Katie i wsypuje do środka garść liści przywiezionych z Aspen. Bill zostaje z niczym. Brooke próbuje naprawić swoje relacje z siostrą. Obiecuje jej, że nigdy już nie zwiąże się z Billem. W grudniu 2013 do L.A. powraca Ridge. Jest wściekły, gdy dowiaduje się o romansie Brooke i Billa. Forrester pociesza Katie. W styczniu 2014 Bill chce wrócić do Katie. Ona oświadcza mu jednak, że nie wróci do niego. Katie spędza dużo czasu z Ridge'em. W obecności Katie Brooke oświadcza się Forresterowi. Katie przekonuje go, by wrócił do Logan. Ridge mówi jednak, że potrzebuje więcej czasu. W lutym 2014, Katie i Ridge spędzają czas w parku z dziećmi. Łączy ich wspólna pasja - poezja. Zbliżają się do siebie i prawie całują się, ale Katie odsuwa się od Forrestera. Nazajutrz Katie mianuje Liama wiceprezesem firmy. Spencer dziękuje jej i rozmawia z nią o Ridge'u. Logan zapewnia go, że łączy ich tylko przyjaźń. Spotyka się z Ridge'em. Katie deklaruje, że cokolwiek jest między nimi musi się skończyć, przez wzgląd na jej siostrę. Każe mu wracać do Brooke i RJ'a. Wkrótce Ridge i Brooke zaręczają się. Liam przekonuje Katie, że nie powinna walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami. Brooke prosi Katie, by została jej druhną. Katie waha się, lecz w końcu się zgadza. Ślub odbywa się w posiadłości Forresterów. Nie dochodzi jednak do skutku, gdyż Katie mdleje podczas ceremonii. Brooke i Ridge jadą z Katie do szpitala. Na miejscu Katie wyznaje Forresterowi, że tylko udawała utratę przytomności, gdyż nie mogła dopuścić do ślubu. Hope konfrontuje się z nimi. Katie przyznaje jej, że przerwała ślub, bo kocha Ridge'a. Hope postanawia dać im obojgu czas do przemyślenia swoich uczuć. Prosi matkę, by pojechała z nią na konferencję do Paryża. W marcu 2014, Ridge wyznaje Katie miłość. Po powrocie Brooke z Paryża, Katie informuje ją, że celowo przerwała jej ślub. Wspólnie z Ridge'em tłumaczą Brooke, że się kochają i chcą być razem. Logan nie wierzy, że Ridge chce porzucić ją dla jej siostry. Oskarża ich o próbę zemszczenia się na niej za romans z Billem. Brooke jest załamana. Donna konfrontuje się z siostrą na temat jej związku z Ridge'em. Wkrótce, Katie i Ridge kochają się po raz pierwszy. Niedługo potem Brooke dzwoni do Katie i informuje ją o powrocie do Spencera. W maju 2014 Brooke pokazuje Katie dokumenty, które Logan podpisała za namową Billa, a które Brooke zachowała. Katie traci stanowisko CEO i musi się pogodzić z częściową opieką nad Willem. Ridge pociesza Katie i oświadcza się jej. Logan zgadza się wyjść za niego. Kiedy odwiedza ją Brooke, Katie mówi siostrze o zaręczynach. Brooke uważa, że Ridge chce się na niej zemścić. Wkrótce Katie dowiaduje się o zaręczynach Brooke i Billa. Katie jest zaskoczona, gdy Ridge wysyła jej zdjęcie Quinn i Billa w łóżku. Informuje narzeczoną, że leci na Bliski Wschód, aby przerwać ceremonię. Eric zmienia swoje nastawienie do związku Katie i Ridge'a. Projektuje dla Logan suknię ślubną. Wkrótce Katie odbiera telefon od zrozpaczonej Brooke. Okazuje się, że Ridge wypadł z helikoptera i wpadł do Zatoki Perskiej. Niestety, nie odnaleziono go. Katie jest wściekła na Quinn. Eric i Katie decydują się lecieć do Abu Zabi. Dołącza do nich Thorne. Katie jest wniebowzięta, kiedy Brooke odnajduje Ridge'a. Obawia się jednak, że Forrester nie pamięta ich związku przez swoje zaburzenia pamięci. Wszyscy wracają do Los Angeles. W lipcu 2014, Ridge wraca do FC, gdzie witają go rodzina i współpracownicy. Katie i Brooke zakopują topór wojenny. Katie i Ridge ukrywają przed wszystkimi, iż Forrester nie potrafi naszkicować żadnego projektu. Wkrótce Ridge zaczyna przypominać sobie szczegóły wypadku. On i Katie konfrontują się z Billem, który jednak wyśmiewa Forrestera. Brooke rozmawia o tym z Katie i Hope. Dołącza do nich Deacon, który obiecuje pomóc. Nazajutrz informuje ich, że poderwał Alison, która wyznała mu, iż prywatny helikopter Spencera znajduje się na Bliskim Wschodzie. Wkrótce Bill przyznaje się do winy. W sierpniu 2014, Brooke dowiaduje się o problemie Ridge'a i okazuje mu wsparcie. We wrześniu 2014 Brooke i Katie ostatecznie zakopują topór wojenny. Tymczasem Ridge wpada na pomysł stworzenia wspólnej kolekcji z Caroline. Maya mówi Katie, aby uważała na swojego narzeczonego. Logan zaczyna być zazdrosna. Kiedy Katie odwiedza Billa z Willem, mały połyka monety ojca i zaczyna się dusić. Bill i Katie ratują syna, a świadkiem całego zajścia jest Brooke. Kobieta wyznaje siostrze, że postanowiła objąć kierownicze stanowisko w filii firmy w Mediolanie. Daje tym samym czas Katie, aby rozważyła możliwość scalenia rodziny z Billem i Willem. Po rozmowie z Brooke, Katie wspomina wspólne chwile z Billem. Tymczasem Ridge wyznaje Katie, że Caroline zauroczyła się w nim. Tłumaczy narzeczonej, że dzięki temu ma szansę zostać CEO. Logan odwodzi go jednak od pomysłu wykorzystania Caroline. Ridge postanawia zakończyć współpracę z żoną Ricka. Katie zwierza się Donnie, że jest zazdrosna o Caroline i Ridge'a. Forrester zostaje nowym CEO. Nazajutrz wyznaje Katie, że on i Caroline całowali się. Logan jest zawiedziona. Wyjeżdża z Willem do Dallas, aby odwiedzić Stephena. Powrót do Billa, alkoholizm i konflikt z Brooke (2014–2016) W listopadzie 2014, Katie i Will wracają do miasta. Katie mówi Billowi o Caroline i Ridge'u. Między Forresterem i Spencerem dochodzi do bójki. Katie i Ridge decydują się zostać razem. W grudniu 2014 Bill informuje Katie, że Hope poroniła i razem jadą do szpitala. Katie pociesza Billa, a ten całuje ją. Wyznaje jej, że nigdy nie przestał jej kochać i chce do niej wrócić. Katie podejmuje decyzję o rozstaniu z Ridge'em, gdyż uważa, że zakochał się on w Caroline. W styczniu 2015, Bill mianuje Katie wiceprezesem Spencer Publications. W lutym 2015, Bill oświadcza się Katie i zostaje przyjęty. Katie informuje o tym Brooke, która życzy siostrze szczęścia. Katie prosi Brooke, by została jej druhną. Bill i Katie zostają małżeństwem. Jadą w podróż poślubną do Aspen. Katie daje mężowi nowy wisiorek, taki sam jaki Ivy podarowała Liamowi. Katie martwi się o samotną Brooke, kiedy widzi ją z Deaconem. Brooke wyznaje jej prawdę o swoim alkoholizmie i pomocy Sharpe'a. Katie opowiada o problemach Brooke Liamowi i Billowi. Tymczasem oni wtajemniczają ją w swój plan odebrania Rickowi władzy w FC. Wyatt informuje Billa, Liama i Katie, że Maya i Nicole skrywają sekret, który może im pomóc zniszczyć Ricka. Katie źle się czuje z knuciem przeciwko siostrzeńcowi. Wyattowi udaje się ustalić, że sekret dotyczy Mayi. Wkrótce, Wyattowi udaje się poznać tajemnicę - Maya jest osobą transgenderyczną. Katie i Liam uważają to za zbyt prywatną rzecz, więc Bill zgadza się nie opublikować tej historii. Zmienia jednak zdanie. Ridge kłóci się ze Spencerem. Katie każe mężowi ponownie wycofać się z opublikowania historii. Bill ponownie zgadza się. W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, Bill publikuje w prasie informację o Mayi. Katie jest wściekła na męża. Wkrótce zostaje wznowiony plan odebrania firmy Rickowi, który kończy się sukcesem. W lipcu 2015, Katie namawia Ivy, by zaczęła spotykać się z Wyattem. W sierpniu 2015, Bill i Katie zjawiają się u Forresterów na ślubie Ricka i Mayi. Tuż przed ceremonią, Spencer przeprasza przyszłych małżonków. We wrześniu 2015, Bill, Katie i Brooke są zaskoczeni, kiedy Caroline informuje ich o swoich zaręczynach z Ridge'em i planowanym dziecku. Spencer obiecuje wspierać siostrzenicę. Kiedy Ivy zostaje zwolniona przez Steffy z firmy Forresterów, Wyatt chce stworzyć konkurencyjny dom mody Spencerów, który finalizowany byłby przez jego Billa. Katie zgadza się go współprowadzić, a Ivy mogłaby pracować w nim jako projektantka. Bill nie zgadza się jednak na pomysł syna, gdyż nie chce pogłębiać jego konfliktu z Liamem. W październiku 2015, Bill nie jest zachwycony, kiedy Caroline wyjawia, że spodziewa się dziecka Ridge'a. W listopadzie 2015, Katie i Bill cieszą się, kiedy odkrywają, że Liam zamierza oświadczyć się Steffy. W grudniu 2015, Katie rozmawia z Billem o swoim oddaleniu od Brooke przez wydarzenia z przeszłości. Wpada na pomysł, aby dać siostrze pracę w Spencer Publications. Ona prosi o czas do namysłu, ale Katie przekonuje ją do podjęcia pracy redaktorki Eye on Fashion. W styczniu 2016, Brooke rozpoczyna pracę w SP. Katie mówi Rickowi, że chce pomóc siostrze ponownie uwierzyć w siebie. Cieszy się, że obie znów zbliżyły się do siebie. Bill i Katie zatwierdzają walentynkowe, prowokujące wydanie EOF, które wymyśliła Brooke. Wkrótce, Katie słyszy wyznanie Brooke, która mówi Billowi, że go kocha i zawsze będzie on największą miłością jej życia. Wściekła i zrozpaczona Loganówna wraca wspomnieniami do wydarzeń z przeszłości oraz do obietnicy siostry, że między nią i Billem do niczego nie dojdzie. Katie upada na podłogę. Znajduje ją Brooke i odkrywa, że siostra wie o niej i o Billu. Próbuje przekonać ją, że do niczego nie doszło między nią i Spencerem. Jednak wściekła Katie próbuje uderzyć siostrę i nie zamierza wybaczać jej zdrady. Zapowiada mężowi, że nie nie chce widzieć Brooke w pobliżu swojej rodziny i firmy. To samo oświadcza siostrze. Dochodzi do kłótni, podczas której Katie policzkuje Brooke. Nie szczędzi jej przykrych słów i grozi, że będzie z nią walczyć, podobnie jak robiła to Stephanie przez wiele lat. W lutym 2016, Katie dziękuje Billowi, że nie uległ Brooke. Jest pewna wierności swojego męża. Brooke zaprasza Katie i Billa na kolację. Przeprasza swoją siostrę i zapewnia, że szanuje jej małżeństwo. Katie przyznaje siostrze, że nie chce jej stracić. Przeglądając albumy Brooke, Katie natrafia na jeden ze zdjęciami siostry i Billa. Ich relacje ponownie stają się napięte. Bill przekonuje żonę, że jest jej całkowicie oddany. Tymczasem Katie coraz częściej sięga po alkohol. Kobieta wypija za dużo i zasypia, a Will nie może jej obudzić. Bill chce porozmawiać z żoną o jej problemie, ale ona próbuje go uwieść. Kiedy Spencer odrzuca ją, Katie ponownie sięga po alkohol. Bill chce porozmawiać z żoną o jej nadmiernym piciu, ale ona bagatelizuje sprawę. Wkrótce, Katie dowiaduje się, że mąż ją okłamał i nie jest na spotkaniu biznesowym. Pijąc alkohol, odkrywa, że Bill jest w ich domu z Brooke. Kobieta jedzie tam, ale mąż przekonuje ją, że on i Brooke spotkali się z troski o nią, aby porozmawiać o jej problemie z alkoholem. Katie uważa, że siostra wykorzysta każdą okazję, aby potajemnie spotkać się ze Spencerem. Zapowiada jej, że nie pozwoli jej ponownie odebrać jej męża i wyrzuca ją z domu. W marcu 2016, Wyatt informuje rodziców i Katie o swoich zaręczynach ze Steffy. Bill zapewnia syna, że go wspiera. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że dotychczas marginalizował Wyatta. Mówi żonie, że postanowił dać mu pracę w firmie. Wkrótce, Katie rozmawia o swoich problemach z siostrą z psychatrą, dr Dr Haydenem. Bill zapewnia żonę, że nic nie zakłóci ich szczęścia. Podczas kłótni pełnej emocji, Katie obiecuje Brooke, że przestani nadużywać alkoholu. Zrobi to dla Billa i Willa. Kiedy jednak siostra wychodzi, Katie dopija resztki z butelki. Rodziny Forresterów i Spencerów wyczekują narodzin dziecka Caroline. Katie przynosi butelkę szampana na spotkanie rodzin w rezydencji Forresterów. Caroline rodzi chłopca, Douglasa. Wkrotce, Katie i Bill zapraszają Brooke na kolację. Kobieta oświadcza mężowi i siostrze, że nie zamierza więcej pić alkoholu. Brooke i Bill obiecują ją wspierać. Jednak podczas kolacji, Katie wybucha gniewem, kiedy wyobraża sobie, że mąż i siostra flirtują. Kobieta przeprasza Billa i prosi go, by wspierał ją w walce z depresją. Ponownie sięga po alkohol. Bill wyczuwa od niej alkohol, ale ona utrzymuje, że nie piła. Małżonkowie kochają się i obiecują się wspierać. Katie zapewnia Brooke, że skończyła z alkoholem, ale siostra znajduje jej butelkę. Chce, aby Katie powiedziała o tym Billowi i nie zamykała się przed nim. W kwietniu 2016, Steffy i Wyatt zostają małżeństwem. Brooke przyłapuje Katie z butelką wódki w ręce. Żąda od niej, aby powiedziała Billowi prawdę. Katie oczekuje, że siostra nie wejdzie ponownie między nią i jej męża. Niebawem, Katie widzi w restauracji kłótnię Ridge'a i dr Wolina. Katie dosiada się do stolika lekarza i zamawia martini. Mężczyzna wyjawia jej, że nie przeprowadził rewazektomii Ridge'a, gdyż jest on bezpłodny i nie może być ojcem Douglasa. Katie ostrzega Wolina przed rzucaniem fałszywych oskarżeń. Tymczasem Brooke wyznaje Billowi, że Katie go okłamała. Spencer wyznaje żonie, że zawiodła go ciągłymi kłamstwami. Katie jest przekonana, że jej siostra liczy na to, aby jej małżeństwo się rozpadło, gdyż nadal pożąda Billa. Mężczyzna powstrzymuje żonę przed napiciem się wódki. Jest sfrustrowany, że nie może do niej dotrzeć. Kobieta uważa, że jej problemem jest Brooke, a nie alkohol. Wkróce, Katie przeprasza siostrę za swoje zachowanie i oskarżenia. Brooke ponownie zapewnia ją, że nigdy do niczego nie dojdzie między nią i Billem. Katie jest zaskoczona, kiedy dowiaduje się od Ricka o śmierci dr Wolina. Informuje Ridge'a o swojej rozmowie z lekarzem i jego oskarżeniach. Forrester zapewnia ją, że jest on ojcem Douglasa, a Wolin postawił złą diagnozę. W maju 2016, Katie czyta w internecie o śmierci lekarza i spostrzega Ridge'a na zdjęciu w artykule. Ponownie rozmawia o tym z Forresterem i pyta, czy to on go zabił. Ridge mówi jej o szantażu Wolina i jego wypadku. Przyznaje wreszcie, że nie jest biologicznym ojcem Douglasa, gdyż razem z Caroline skorzystali z usług anonimowego dawcy nasienia. Kobieta zapewnia, że rozumie i obiecuje dyskrecję. Jednak Caroline nieświadomie uzmysławia jej, że to Thomas jest ojcem Douglasa. Katie próbuje ją przekonać, że Forrester musi poznać prawdę o swoim synu. Konfrontuje się także z Ridge'em. Utrzymuje, że powinien o tym powiedzieć Thomasowi. Kiedy ten poznaje prawdę, zabiera Douglasa i jedzie z nim do Big Bear. Ridge zrzuca winę za całe zajście na Katie. Niebawem, kiedy Katie chce się kochać z Billem, znajduje Brooke daje znać o swojej obecności i wychodzi spod ich łóżka. Próbuje wytłumaczyć wściekłej Katie, że zaszło nieporozumienie. Chciała jedynie przynieść siostrze suknię, ale kiedy usłyszała, że nadchodzi, spanikowana schowała się pod łóżko. Katie nie chce jej jednak słuchać. Ponownie próbuje sięgnąć po alkohol, ale Bill powstrzymuje ją. Zapewnia żonę, że między nim i Brooke do niczego nie doszło. Katie każe siostrze wynosić się z jej domu. Następnie zamyka się w sypialni z butelką alkoholu. Bill i Brooke czują się bezradni. Katie wspomina wspólne chwile z mężem i odstawia butelkę alkoholu. Wkrótce, Brooke cieszy się, że siostra nabrała pewności siebie i spokoju. Rozpad małżeństwa i konflikt z Quinn (2016–2017) W czerwcu 2016, Katie wyjawia Thomasowi, że zna prawdę o Douglasie. Ich rozmowę podsłuchuje Bill i odkrywa, że skrywają oni sekret. Naciska Katie, która wreszcie wyjawia, że to Thomas jest biologicznym ojcem Douglasa. Spencer uważa, że zniszczy tym Ridge'a, ale żona każe mu przysiąc, że nie ujawni nikomu prawdy, która może skrzywdzić również jego siostrzenicę. Wkrótce, Katie domyśla się, że Bill powiedział Brooke o Douglasie. Spencer utrzymuje, że chciał jej pomóc, gdyż Rick zamierza opuścić miasto. Katie jest wściekła, że mąż złamał obietnicę i uważa, że jest bardziej oddany jej siostrze. Oświadcza Billowi, że pozwala mu odejść do Brooke. On zapewnia Katie, że to z nią chce spędzić resztę życia. Kobieta walczy z chęcią napicia się alkoholu. Wyznaje mężowi i siostrze, że ich kocha i dziękuje im, że w nią nie zwątpili. Szczerze deklaruje, że zamierza się zmienić. Przeprasza Brooke za wszystkie przykre słowa i dziękuje jej za lojalność wobec niej. Uważa, że oboje mieli rację, kiedy powtarzali jej, że nie ma powodów do zazdrości. Niedługo potem, Katie wyjawia Brooke, że Rick powiedział jej o nowym mężczyźnie w jej życiu. Kobieta zakłada, że kochankiem siostry jest Ridge. Kiedy ona zaprzecza, Katie domyśla się, że chodzi o Billa. Wyznaje, że ma ochotę sięgnąć po alkohol, kiedy podejrzewa ją i męża o zdradę. Zaraz potem, Katie przeprasza Billa i Brooke za swój wybuch gniewu. Wkrótce, Rick zapewnia ciotkę, że jego matka nie byłaby zdolna do ponownego zdradzenia jej. Katie ostrzega Billa, że odebrałaby mu syna i firmę, gdyby rozwiedli się przez Brooke. W lipcu 2016, Liam wyznaje Katie, że podziwia Billa za jego oddanie i to przypomina mu o uszanowaniu małżeństwa brata i Steffy. Na grillu z okazji 4 lipca, Katie słyszy, że jej mąż rozmawia przez telefon z Brooke. Bill okłamuje ją jednak, że rozmawiał z kimś z firmy. Niepostrzeżenie, Katie nalewa sobie alkoholu do kieliszka i wypija go. Następnie, udaje się na plażę i wspomina przeszłość. Roztrzęsiona, zjawia się u Liama i błaga go, by powiedział jej, czy coś jest między Brooke i Billem. Kobieta nie wie, czy między nimi coś się dzieje, czy to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Zjawia się Brooke, która wyznaje, że między nią i Billem do czegoś doszło. Zapewnia, że nie uprawiali seksu, ale dla Katie nie ma to znaczenia. Kobieta nie szczędzi siostrze przykrych słów i wypomina jej wszystkich kochanków. Oświadcza, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z nią i Billem. Katie konfrontuje się z mężem. Mężczyzna zarzuca jej, że ich małżeństwo rozpadło się z jej powodu. Ona żąda od męża, aby trzymał się z dala od niej i ich syna. Zrozpaczona Katie policzkuje Billa, kiedy odkrywa, że mężczyzna zabrał Willa. Spencer oświadcza Katie, że zaopiekuje się ich synem i nie zamierza narażać go na alkoholizm i niestabilność matki. Wkrótce, Katie wdziera się do gabinetu męża i chce wiedzieć, gdzie jest Will. Brooke zapewnia siostrę, że jest po jej stronie. Oświadcza Billowi, że to ich uczucia doprowadziły Katie do załamania psychicznego. Dodaje, że nigdy nie spojrzy już na niego tak samo. Spencer przyznaje jej rację i zapowiada żonie, że nadal ma ona spotykać się ze swoim psychiatrą i nie może więcej sięgać po alkohol. Na prośbę Billa, Alison przyprowadza Willa. W sierpniu 2016, Bill wręcza Katie dokumenty rozwodowe, sporządzone przez Justina. Oferuje żonie hojną ugodę i czek na 50 mln dolarów. Kobieta domyśla się, że mąż chce zakończyć ich małżeństwo, aby jak najszybciej związać się z Brooke. Ridge proponuje Katie, aby odebrała Billowi jego 12,5% udziałów w Forrester Creations. Loganówna domyśla się, że Ridge chce potem odkupić od niej udziały i mieć pakiet większościowy w firmie. Kobieta nie chce jednak sprawy w sądzie, przez wzgląd na Willa. Katie pyta Brooke, czy zeznawałaby przeciwko Billowi, ale ona milczy. Rozmowę sióstr przerywa Bill. Katie oznajmia mu, że nie przyjmie jego 50 mln, lecz chce 12,5% udziałów w FC. Ridge przekonuje byłą narzeczoną, że musi jak najszybciej odebrać Billowi jego akcje w FC. Opowiada jej o ponownym zatrudnieniu Quinn przez Erica. Katie informuje Billa, że wyprowadziła się z ich domu i oznajmia, iż może on tam zamieszkać z jej siostrą. Spencer daje żonie do zrozumienia, że nie odda swoich udziałów w FC. Ridge stanowczo zaprzecza, kiedy Katie sugeruje mu, że mógłby ponownie związać się z Brooke. Tymczasem ona informuje siostrę i Ridge'a, że Bill odda jej swoje udziały, ale w prezencie ślubnym. Katie zapewnia, że jest pogodzona z sytuacją. Namawia siostrę, aby przyjęła ofertę Billa. We wrześniu 2016, Katie i Bill podpisują dokumenty rozwodowe. Małżonkowie wymieniają kilka ciepłych słów, zanim ich małżeństwo przestaje istnieć. Katie informuje o wszystkim Ridge'a. Kobieta zgadza się na przeprowadzenie szybkiego rozwodu w Nevadzie, a następnie wyjeżdża w podróż z Willem. W październiku 2016, Katie wraca do miasta. Zwraca Billowi uwagę, że wciąż nie poślubił on Brooke. Domyśla się, że ma to związek z powrotem RJ'a. Katie sugeruje, że Brooke i Ridge mogą wrócić do siebie, dla dobra syna. W listopadzie 2016, Katie prosi Erica o przysługę związaną z Willem, który ma zapisać się do szkoły, gdzie szefem rekrutacji jest wróg Billa. Forrester, który od lat związany jest z tą szkołą, zgadza się pomóc. Wkrótce, Eric zaprasza Katie do obejrzenia z nim pokazu mody FC za pośrednictwem Internetu. W rozmowie z Rickiem, Katie stwierdza, że uczucia Erica do Quinn są szczere. Syn Brooke oferuje ciotce pomoc w znalezieniu domu dla niej i Willa. Namawia ją do zakupienia posiadłości sąsiadującej z rezydencją Forresterów. Tymczasem Quinn dzwoni do Katie i oświadcza, że spędzenie czasu z Erikiem podczas jej nieobecności było niestosowne. Kobieta prosi Loganównę o informowanie jej o swoich przyszłych wizytach w rezydencji. Amy oprowadza Katie i Ricka po posiadłości obok domu Forresterów. Zjawia się również Eric, na zaproszenie syna. Zachęca on Katie do kupna domu. Kobieta dziękuje mu za wsparcie oraz pomoc i decyduje się zakupić posiadłość. Amy informuje Katie, że właściciele domu przeglądają złożone propozycje kupna. Loganówna decyduje się zwiększyć swoją ofertę. Rozjuszona Quinn oświadcza Katie, że nie pozwoli kupić jej domu obok rezydencji Forresterów. Loganównie udaje się przekonać kobietę, że kieruje się jedynie dobrem Willa. Żona Erica przeprasza ją. Niebawem, Amy informuje Katie, że właściciele domu przyjęli jej ofertę. Forresterowie i bliscy zapominają o sporach i gromadzą się w rezydencji na kolacji w Święto Dziękczynienia. W grudniu 2016, Katie ofiaruje Ericowi prezent. Forrester oznajmia jej, że zawsze jest mile widziana w jego domu. Przy pożegnaniu, Katie całuje go w policzek. Wściekła Quinn żąda od niej, aby nie spotykała się ona z Erikiem. Kiedy Brooke porzuca Billa i wraca do Ridge'a, Katie zapewnia ją, że nie ma do niej żalu. Opowiada siostrze o swoim konflikcie z Quinn. Brooke radzi jej, by porozmawiała z Erikiem. Katie zjawia się przed posiadłością Forresterów i jest świadkiem kłótni Quinn i Liama, którą nagrywa swoim telefonem. Żona Erica oznajmia Spencerowi, by cieszył się ostatnimi dniami, które spędzi ze Steffy. Katie pokazuje siostrze nagranie i obie zastanawiają się, dlaczego Quinn groziła Liamowi. Katie sądzi, że należy się wstrzymać z pokazaniem nagrania Forresterowi, gdyż wówczas Quinn stanie się jeszcze bardziej nieufna wobec niej. W styczniu 2017, Katie chwali Quinn za oddanie, jakie okazuje ona Ericowi. Niebawem, informuje również Billa o wyjeździe Brooke do Włoch, w celu odwiedzenia Hope. W rozmowie z Erikiem i Wyattem, Katie stwierdza, iż nie powinni oni naciskać na Steffy, aby wróciła do męża. Kobieta jest zaskoczona, kiedy Eric wysyła Quinn i Ridge'a w służbową podróż, aby ocieplić ich relacje. Tymczasem Ivy opowiada Katie, że Quinn ostatnio bywa roztargniona. Eric wspomina Loganównie, że żona zasugerowała mu, aby uczynił Ridge'a wicedyrektorem FC. Niebawem, Katie spostrzega Quinn i Ridge'a, którzy się przytulają. Zastanawia ją nagłe ociepleniem ich relacji. Ridge broni Quinn w rozmowie z Katie. W lutym 2017, Brooke podejrzewa, że jej siostra zaczyna żywić głębsze uczucia do Erica, ale Katie zaprzecza. W marcu 2017, Brooke i Ridge proszą Katie, by była ich jedynym świadkiem na ślubie w Australii. Niedługo potem, Katie jest świadkiem czułej chwili między Ridge'em i Quinn. Informuje o wszystkim Brooke, ale ta nie wierzy siostrze, że jej narzeczony i jego macocha czują coś do siebie. Quinn oskarża Katie, że pragnie ona zdobyć Erica. Ostrzega, by nie próbowała skłócić jej z mężem. Podejrzliwa Katie obserwuje Quinn i Ridge'a podczas lotu do Sydney. Po dotarciu na miejsce, kobieta ponownie ostrzega Brooke, by porozmawiała z narzeczonym o Quinn, za nim za niego wyjdzie. Brooke zabrania siostrze rzucania bezpodstawnych oskarżeń pod adresem Quinn i Ridge'a. Steffy wprawia wszystkich w osłupienie, zjeżdżając przed ołtarz na linie, przymocowanej do Sydney Opera House. Nowożeńcy zabierają swoich gości na przejażdżkę motorówką po Zatoce Sydney, a przyjęcie weselne organizują na plaży Shelly Beach. Po powrocie do L.A., Katie dowiaduje się o odwołanym ślubie siostry. Krytykuje Ridge'a, który przyznaje, że pocałunek z Quinn jest powodem zerwanych zaręczyn z Brooke. W kwietniu 2017, Katie nakłania siostrę, by powiedziała Ericowi o zdradzie jego syna i żony. Brooke prosi ją, by się do tego nie mieszała. Jednak Katie grozi Quinn, że w każdej chwili może sama ujawnić Ericowi prawdę. Quinn daje do zrozumienia rywalce, że nie pozwoli się szantażować i kontrolować. Katie sugeruje Quinn, że powinna być dla niej milsza i wykorzystuje przewagę nad nią. Wkrótce, Katie wspomina Quinn o ofercie o pracy w FC, którą zaoferowała jej pod presją żona Erica. Sam Forrester jest zachwycony pomysłem, aby Katie pracowała w FC. Tymczasem Ridge przekonuje Katie, że odzyska Brooke, a Quinn nie jest obiektem jego zainteresowań. Eric proponuje żonie, aby podjęła współpracę z Katie nad nową linią biżuterii. Przyparta do muru Quinn zgadza się. W maju 2017, Katie przekonuje Brooke, że nie zdobyła pracy szantażem, gdyż Quinn sama ją zaoferowała. Ridge, Quinn, Brooke, Ivy oraz Katie ustalają, że nie będą już wracać do tematu pocałunków Forrestera i jego macochy. Niedługo potem, Brooke i Bill zostają małżeństwem. Quinn i Ivy próbują uświadomić Katie, że zaprojektowana przez nią biżuteria nie pasuje do najnowszej kolekcji i nie może do niej trafić. Między Katie i Quinn dochodzi do spięcia. Eric nakłania Katie do rozwiązania niepotrzebnego konfliktu i zaprasza ją na wspólną kolację z Quinn, Ridge'em i Wyattem. W czerwcu 2017, Quinn jest zaskoczona, kiedy Katie dziękuje jej za zmianę decyzji w sprawie umieszczenia jej biżuterii w kolekcji i sugeruje, że mogłyby wypracować owocną i przyjacielską współpracę. Zapewnia również, że nie powie Ericowi prawdy, gdyż Quinn i Ridge dotrzymali słowa i trzymają się z dala od siebie. Niedługo potem, Quinn oznajmia Katie, że decyzją Erica, zostaje ona zwolniona, gdyż nie nadaje się ona na projektantkę biżuterii. Rozjuszona Katie oskarża rywalkę o zniszczenie jej kariery. Między kobietami dochodzi do szarpaniny, podczas której rozwścieczona Katie sięga po przypadkowo zostawioną przez Pam broń Charliego. Celuje w Quinn, ale po chwili odkłada broń i oznajmia, że chciała jedynie nastraszyć Quinn. Zjawia się Ridge, który stwierdza, że pistolet nie jest naładowany. Przerażona Quinn oskarża ją jednak o usiłowanie zabójstwa. Katie jest wściekła, kiedy spogląda przez swoją lunetę na taras Forresterów i spostrzega rozmawiających Quinn i Ridge'a. Ivy stara się przekonać Katie, że jej zwolnienie nie ma nic wspólnego ze sprawami osobistymi, lecz Loganówna nie ukrywa swojej nienawiści do Quinn, stwierdzając, iż kobieta nie zasługuje, by żyć. Niedługo potem, nieznany sprawca strzela do Quinn. Wściekła kobieta konfrontuje się z Katie i zauważa w jej domu lunetę. Oskarża ją o przeprowadzenie zamachu na jej życie, lecz ona stanowczo zaprzecza. Dobrowolnie zgadza się pójść z porucznikiem Bakerem na posterunek, aby udowodnić swoją niewinność. Na miejscu zjawia się Eric, któremu kobieta przysięga, że nikogo by nie skrzywdziła. Wyniki przeprowadzanych wcześniej badań potwierdzają, że Katie nie używała broni. Wkrótce, przerażona Katie zastaje w swoim domu uznaną za zmarłą Sheilę Carter, która wyjaśnia, że ostatnie lata spędziła w więzieniu. Loganówna oskarża ją o usiłowanie zabójstwa Quinn. Sheila zaprzecza, lecz Katie, próbując się bronić, sięga po pogrzebacz. Carter bezskutecznie próbuje przekonać ją, że nie jest ona niebezpieczna. Katie udaje się wysłać wiadomość do Erica z informacją o powrocie Sheili. Tymczasem ona prosi Katie, by wstawiła się za nią u Forresterów i przekonała ich o jej zmianie na lepsze. Sheila jest szczęśliwa, kiedy pojawia się Eric. Nie wierzy on jednak w jej przemianę i dzwoni do Bakera, oskarżając Sheilę o zamach na Quinn. Wkrótce, Katie widzi przez lunetę, że ktoś w rezydencji Forresterów mierzy do Quinn z broni. Kobieta zawiadamia Ridge'a, który ratuje żonę Erica przed zamachowcem, którym okazuje się być Deacon. Niebawem, Eric proponuje Katie, by wróciła do pracy w FC, tym razem w dziale PR, zajmując dawne stanowisko Wyatta. Quinn i Katie dochodzą do porozumienia, kiedy Loganówna zapewnia, że sekret jej i Ridge'a jest bezpieczny. Katie prosi o pomoc Wyatta w związku ze swoim nowym stanowiskiem, gdyż chce być na bieżąco z tym, co jest obecnie w modzie. Oboje wpadają na pomysł zorganizowania charytatywnego pokazu strojów kąpielowych na szczycie Spencer Publications w Monako. Steffy przyjmuje pomysł Katie z entuzjazmem. Loganówna i Wyatt jedzą wspólnie lunch, podczas którego kobieta dziękuje mu za pomoc. On natomiast jest wdzięczny, że nie powiedziała ona nikomu, że jest współautorem pomysłu z pokazem. Wyatt oficjalnie zgadza się także na współpracę przy pokazie w imieniu firmy Spencerów. Romans z Wyattem i flirt z Thorne'em (2017–2018) W lipcu 2017, rozgniewana Quinn zjawia się u Katie i oskarża ją o poinformowanie Sheili o zdradzie jej i Ridge'a, która następnie powiedziała o wszystkim Ericowi. Katie zaprzecza jednak i uświadamia Quinn, że nie ma znaczenia kto powiedział Sheili prawdę, gdyż to Quinn zraniła swojego męża. Niebawem, Wyatt wyznaje Katie, że dobrze mu się z nią współpracuje przy przygotowaniach do pokazu w Monte Carlo. Po zakończeniu udanego pokazu w Monako, w przypływie emocji, między Katie i Wyattem dochodzi do pocałunku. Oboje szukają wytłumaczenia swojego zachowania, ale ich rozmyślenia kończą się kolejnymi zbliżeniami. W sierpniu 2017, podczas świętowania sukcesu pokazu w nocnym klubie, Katie i Wyatt nie przestają ze sobą flirtować. Tymczasem Katie jest świadkiem czułej chwili Mai, która całuje Zende w policzek. O wszystkim informuje Wyatta, który uważa, że Katie przesadza. Spencer proponuje jej randkę, ale ona go odrzuca. Wyatt przekonuje, by dali sobie szansę i zobaczyli jak rozwinie się ich relacja. Kobieta jednak próbuje umówić go z Charlotte. Wyatt nie daje za wygraną i odrzuca wszelkie zastrzeżenia Katie, zachęcając ją do zwykłej zabawy. Loganówna ulega mu i nie broni się przed jego pocałunkami. Katie i Wyatt zbliżają się do siebie, a wkrótce także kochają się ze sobą. Bill zjawia się w domu Katie, której udaje się ukryć Wyatta w łazience. Spencer zastaje byłą żonę w łóżku i domyśla się, że ma ona kogoś. Życzy jej szczęścia. We wrześniu 2017, Steffy uprzedza Katie, że niedługo pewne wydarzenie wstrząśnie światem mody. Tymczasem Wyatt wyznaje kochance, że chciałby pewnego dnia odziedziczyć firmę po ojcu. Niedługo potem, Wyatt informuje Katie, że Liam został nowym CEO. Jest rozczarowany, ponieważ usilnie wierzył, że to on zostanie następcą ojca. Kiedy Katie dowiaduje się o wszystkim, pyta siostrę o powody rozstania. Zszokowana, domyśla się, że Bill zlecił podpalenie firmy Spectry. Podczas rozmowy z roztrzęsioną Katie, Wyatt także domyśla się wszystkiego. W październiku 2017, Eric nakrywa Katie i Wyatta na pocałunku. Przyznają się do romansu, ale proszą go o dyskrecję. Wkrótce, Katie i Wyatt oddają się miłosnym uniesieniom w sypialni, gdzie nakrywa ich oszołomiona Quinn. Wściekła, siłą wyciąga Loganównę z jej własnego łóżka i grozi jej. Niebawem, Katie opowiada niedowierzającemu Ericowi o szczegółach wizyty Quinn, która ją fizycznie zaatakowała. Wyatt przekonuje sceptyczną Katie, że jego matka spróbuje zaakceptować ich związek. W listopadzie 2017, Justin przekazuje Wyattowi i Katie wiadomości o wyburzeniu Spectra Fashions, podczas gdy Liam i Sally byli wciąż w środku. Oboje wychodzą jednak cało z opresji. Katie chce rozstać się z Wyattem, aby ich romans nie zniszczył pozycji, którą Spencer wypracował sobie u boku ojca. On nie chce jednak o tym słyszeć. W grudniu 2017, Katie przyznaje się Brooke do romansu z Wyattem. Dodaje, że nie wie czy to coś poważniejszego, a jedynie dobrze się bawi. Brooke przyznaje natomiast, że Thorne wciąż żywi do niej uczucia. Wkrótce, kiedy Thorne zjawia się u Katie, ta otwiera mu drzwi w bieliźnie, czekając na Wyatta. Thorne domyśla się, że Loganówna ma kogoś i jednocześnie sam zwierza jej się ze swoich uczuć wobec Brooke. Tymczasem Katie oferuje mu, by zatrzymał się w jej domu. Thorne dziękuje jej za propozycję, ale wyjawia, że zatrzyma się w rodzinnej rezydencji. Podoba mu się również jej nowe, pozytywne nastawienie. W styczniu 2018, w rozmowie z Wyattem, Katie domyśla się, że Steffy spodziewa się dziecka. Kobieta jedzie do domu na klifie i spostrzega wyniki testu na ustalenie ojcostwa. Steffy wyznaje wstrząśniętej Katie w jakich okolicznościach zdradziła Liama z Billem. Wściekła Loganówna zrzuca całą odpowiedzialność na byłego męża. Pociesza Steffy i przypomina, by dbała o siebie i dziecko. Katie konfrontuje się z Billem, który szczerze przyznaje jej, że zawsze pragnął Steffy. Katie i Wyatt uświadamiają sobie, że oboje znają prawdę na temat Steffy i Billa. Niebawem, Katie zgadza się zostać druhną Brooke, która zamierza poślubić Ridge'a. W lutym 2018, wraz z bliskimi, Katie i Thorne pracują przy szczegółach nadchodzącego ślubu. Forrester i Loganówna flirtują ze sobą. Wyatt sugeruje Katie, iż mógłby być jej randką podczas ślubu Ridge'a i Brooke. Ona sądzi jednak, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, gdyż wówczas wszyscy dowiedzieliby się o ich romansie. Oboje są zgodni, że dobrze im w związku bez zobowiązań. Podczas przyjęcia weselnego, Katie przyznaje Thorne'owi, że czuje coś więcej do swojego partnera, który zgodził się na związek bez zobowiązań. Forrester niespodziewanie całuje ją. Po przyjęciu, Wyatt prosi Katie, by zastanowili się nad swoją przyszłością i zwraca uwagę na fakt, iż ich romans zagraża jego pozycji w rodzinnej firmie. Decydują się na rozstanie i pozostanie w przyjaznych stosunkach. Thorne flirtuje z Katie, kiedy dowiaduje się o rozpadzie jej związku. Przekonuje ją, że może jej pomóc ułożyć życie na nowo. Maya wyjawia Katie, że widziała jej pocałunek z Thorne'em. Komplementuje go i sugeruje Loganównie, że powinna ona dać mu szansę. Thorne przyznaje Katie, że wie o jej romansie z Wyattem i dodaje, że chce pomóc jej o nim zapomnieć. Loganówna ulega namiętnemu pocałunkowi z jego strony. Przerywa go jednak i prosi o więcej czasu. Niebawem, Wyatt prosi byłą kochankę o spotkanie. Wyjawia, że zerwał z nią z powodu jej pocałunku z Thorne'em. Wspomina również o wysłanej do niej wiadomości, aby wszystko przemyśleli, a Katie domyśla się, że Thorne musiał ją usunąć. Katie i Wyatt wyznają sobie miłość, uzgadniając, że nie będą dłużej ukrywać swojego związku przed światem. Wyatt prosi o rękę zaskoczoną Katie, która z radością przyjmuje jego oświadczyny. Loganówna dzwoni do Thorne'a, który przyznaje, że usunął z jej telefonu wiadomość Spencera. Niebawem, Katie dzwoni do Thorne'a, który przyznaje, że usunął z jej telefonu wiadomość Wyatta. Katie informuje go o zaręczynach ze Spencerem. Narzeczeni informują o tym także zszokowanego Billa, który każe im zakończyć romans. Wyatt próbuje przekonać ojca, że szczerze kocha Katie, jednak Bill grozi mu wydziedziczeniem. Dodatkowo szokuje Katie, kiedy oświadcza, że wystąpi o pełną opiekę nad Willem. Zdenerwowany Wyatt oświadcza ojcu, że Sally niepotrzebnie chybiła i powinna była go zastrzelić. Wściekły Bill zrywa z szyi syna rodzinny wisiorek. Wyatt przekonuje Katie, że Bill próbuje ich jedynie nastraszyć i nie będzie walczył o Willa. Narzeczeni informują o swoich zaręczynach zaskoczonych Erica i Quinn. Forrester przekonuje żonę, by zaakceptowała wybór syna. Wyatt opowiada im o reakcji ojca, ujawniając im również szczegóły zdrady Billa i Steffy. W marcu 2018, Katie jest przerażona, kiedy kurier dostarcza jej dokumenty, potwierdzające zamiary Billa, aby walczyć o wyłączną opiekę nad Willem. Wyatt uspakaja narzeczoną i zapewnia, że do tego nie dopuści. Katie jedzie do Billa, aby z nim porozmawiać. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, znajduje go postrzelonego i nieprzytomnego. Kiedy Wyatt zjawia się w szpitalu, Katie pyta, czy to on chciał zabić Billa, lecz Spencer zaprzecza. W kwietniu 2018, Katie i Wyatt zastanawiają się, czy pod wpływem bliskiego spotkania ze śmiercią Bill zmieni zdanie na temat ich związku. Tymczasem Thorne ostrzega Katie, by dla związku z Wyattem nie ryzykowała jego kariery i opieki nad swoim synem. Ona uważa, że były mąż nie ma prawa rządzić jej życiem uczuciowym. Forrester przypomina jej, że ma inne możliwości niż Spencer. Wkrótce, Wyatt informuje Katie, że Bill oferuje mu w przyszłości władzę w firmie w zamian za zerwanie zaręczyn. Narzeczeni decydują się zerwać zaręczyny, ale sekretnie kontynuować romans. W maju 2018, Wyatt wyjawia Katie, że Bill i Steffy wciąż mają romans. Kiedy Liam i Hope się zaręczają, Katie gratuluje im, zapewniając o swoim wsparciu. Tymczasem Wyatt informuje ukochaną, że został oszukany przez ojca, którego nic nie łączy już ze Steffy. Katie przekonuje go jednak, by zataił prawdę przed Liamem, który znacznie szczęśliwy będzie z Hope. Uważa, że Spencer był skłonny uwierzyć w intrygę ojca, gdyż wciąż ma wątpliwości co do wierności byłej żony. Przypomina także, że to Bill i Steffy pozbawili Hope i Liama wspólnej przyszłości przed laty. Zwraca również uwagę na to, że Wyatt wreszcie doświadcza upragnionej akceptacji ze strony ojca. Przekonuje męczonego wyrzutami sumienia Wyatta, że intryga Billa przyniesie korzyści wielu osobom. Uważa, że Liam kocha Hope i nikt nie zmuszał go do oświadczenia się jej. Podkreśla, że Billa i Steffy łączy silna więź, której ona sama była świadkiem przed laty. Wyatt przerywa jednak ceremonię ślubną i wyznaje prawdę. Katie przyznaje mu, że źle zrobiła namawiając go do kłamstwa. Brooke jest zła na Wyatta i jako jedyna nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, że ślub się odbędzie. Narzeczeni informują jednak gości, że ceremonia zostanie przełożona. W czerwcu 2018, Katie i Wyatt postanawiają zakończyć swój romans, gdyż dochodzą do wniosku, że nie ma on żadnych dalszych perspektyw. Thorne pociesza ją i całuje. Katie natomiast jest zachwycona podejściem Forrestera do Willa. Thorne wyznaje, że żywi wobec niej uczucia i zaprasza ją na randkę. Niebawem, zaskakuje ją informacją, że Wyatt spotyka się z Sally. Katie prosi byłego narzeczonego, by uważał na siebie, gdyż Sally wydaje się być niezrównoważona. W lipcu 2018, Thorne informuje Katie o pogróżkach pod adresem Hope na stronie jej kolekcji. Zatrudnia informatyka Kena, który pomaga im ustalić, że pogróżki zostały wysłane z adresu IP Sally. Thorne i Katie konfrontują się z nią i postanawiają ją zwolnić, choć ona usilnie przekonuje, że jest niewinna. O wszystkim informują Liama, a niebawem Hope także poznaje prawdę. Tymczasem Xander podejrzewa, że za pogróżkami stoi jego była dziewczyna, a są one skierowane w stronę Emmy, której zdjęcia również widnieją na stronie kolekcji. Jego podejrzenia potwierdzają się, kiedy Sally rozpoznaje w Zoe dziewczynę, która maluje mural w domku Wyatta i w ten sposób wykorzystała laptop Spectry do pisania pogróżek. Wkrótce, Katie jest szczęśliwa, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Hope jest w ciąży z Liamem. Walka o Willa, małżeństwo z Thorne'em i powrót do Billa (2018–) W sierpniu 2018, Katie umawia się na randkę z Thorne'em i prosi Billa, by zajął się w tym czasie Willem, którego nie widział od wielu tygodni. Spencer spędza wieczór z synem, ale on chce wrócić do matki. Bill odwozi syna, tym samym przerywając randkę Katie i Thorne'a. Loganówna przypomina byłemu mężowi, by nie zmieniał się we własnego ojca, gdyż ich syn szybko dorasta i go potrzebuje. Wkrótce, Bill odwołuje spotkanie z Willem z powodu spraw biznesowych. Za radą Cartera, Thorne nakłania Katie, by wystąpiła o wyłączne prawo opieki nad synem. Bill jest w szoku, kiedy o wszystkim się dowiaduje. Ostrzega byłą żonę, że wszystko się może na niej zemścić i oskarża Thorne'a o podżeganie Katie do walki. Katie tłumaczy, że ich syn potrzebuje stabilizacji, a od swojego ojca doznaje jedynie rozczarowania. Bill zapowiada jednak, że nie pozwoli odebrać sobie Willa i każe Thorne'owi trzymać się z dala od tej sprawy. Wciąż chce spędzić czas z Willem, jednak on woli zostać w domu z matką. Na prośbę Katie, Carter sporządza odpowiednie dokumenty, a ona potwierdza Billowi, że występuje o wyłączne prawo opieki. We wrześniu 2018, szczęśliwi Thorne i Katie kochają się ze sobą. Forrester zapewnia ją o wsparciu podczas walki z Billem. Tymczasem Brooke prosi siostrę o przemyślenie tej decyzji. Katie odmawia jednak, uważając Billa za niezdolnego do zmiany. Wkrótce, Thorne oświadcza się Katie i zapewnia, że robi to z miłości, a nie po to, aby zwiększyć jej szanse na wygranie w sądzie. Wzruszona kobieta zgadza się zostać jego żoną. Will cieszy się na wieść o ich zaręczynach. Katie przystaje na propozycję narzeczonego, który sugeruje, by pobrali się jeszcze przed pierwszą rozprawą. Brooke zgadza się zostać druhną siostry, mimo swojego odmiennego zdania w kwestii walki z Billem. On tymczasem żąda od Katie rezygnacji z walki. Ich kłótnię przerywa Ridge, który przepowiada Spencerowi przegranie sprawy w sądzie. Katie i Thorne zostają małżeństwem. W sądzie, Justin stara się udowodnić sędziemu, że pobrali się oni, aby zwiększyć swoją szansę na wygraną. Brooke musi wspomnieć o alkoholizmie Katie i jej depresji poporodowej, podczas której porzuciła Willa. Bill oświadcza, że żałuje zaniedbania syna, ale wyraża całkowitą chęć naprawienia ich relacji. W październiku 2018, Bill zostaje pozbawiony praw rodzicielskich. Thorne i Katie starają się wytłumaczyć Willowi, że postanowienie sędziego zmieni niewiele w jego życiu. Wkrótce, chłopiec prosi Katie o spotkanie ze swoim ojcem, który jest tym zachwycony. Spencer prosi byłą żonę, by pomyślała o zmianie decyzji sędziego, ale ona stwierdza, że jest na to za wcześnie. Tymczasem Brooke wyjawia Katie, że Ridge wymusił na sędzim zasądzenie jej wyłącznego prawa opieki nad Willem. Nakłania siostrę do odwołała się od niesprawiedliwej decyzji, lecz ona wciąż uważa, że ingerencje Ridge'a nie zmienią zaniedbywań jakich dopuścił się jej były mąż. Postanawia jednak przyprowadzić do niego Willa. Niebawem, wyjawia Thorne'owi prawdę na temat Ridge'a i sędziego. Forrester popiera działania brata, a nawet mu dziękuje. Brooke natomiast przyznaje się siostrze do pocałunku z Billem. Wkrótce, obie siostry zjawiają się w szpitalu, kiedy Spencer ma wypadek po bójce z Ridge'e i Thorne'em. Katie prosi nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, by walczył o życie dla Willa. Niebawem, Spencer odzyskuje przytomność. Tymczasem w domu Katie i Thorne'a zamieszkuje Donna, która wraca do miasta na stałe. W listopadzie 2018, Eric i Quinn zapraszają na wspólną kolację Ridge'a i Brooke oraz Thorne'a, Katie i Donnę. Tymczasem Bill samodzielnie demaskuje przestępstwo Ridge'a i Craiga. Ridge nie odczuwa wyrzutów sumienia, ale Brooke prosi Billa, by udowodnił swoją przemianę i nie wnosił oskarżenia. On zgadza się, w zamian żądając przywrócenia mu praw rodzicielskich. Katie i Bill dochodzą do porozumienia. Spencer i jego syn przyrzekają sobie, że będą spędzali wspólnie jeszcze więcej czasu. W grudniu 2018, podczas przyjęcia bożonarodzeniowego, Hope i Liam obwieszczają, że nadadzą swojej córce imię "Beth". W styczniu 2019, Forresterowie i bliscy okazują wsparcie małżonkom podczas ceremonii żałobnej ku czci ich zmarłego dziecka. Niebawem, Will zaprasza ojca na kolację z Donną Katie i Thorne'em. Chłopiec ma nadzieję, że jego matka kocha Billa tak samo jak swojego męża. Thorne zauważa, że podobnie jak Will, Katie również jest pod wrażeniem przemiany Spencera. Kobieta zapewnia męża, że nigdy jej nie straci. W lutym 2019, siostry Logan dotrzymują Hope towarzystwa, jednak ona nie może przestać myśleć o Phoebe, adoptowanej córce Steffy. Kiedy Katie przygotowuje się do walentynkowego wieczoru, Thorne szokuje ją stwierdzeniem, że powinni zakończyć swoje małżeństwo. Przyznaje, że czuje się zbędny odkąd Bill odnowił kontakt z Willem. Przypomina, że pobrali się dość szybko i w dużej mierze dla dobra jej syna. Uświadomił sobie, że w pewien sposób próbował zastąpić nimi pustkę po śmierci Darli i Aly. Kiedy wręcza żonie dokumenty unieważniające ich małżeństwo, ona jest gotowa wspólnie pokonać wszelkie problemy. Thorne nie zmienia jednak decyzji, a następnie informuje Willa, że wyjeżdża na jakiś czas do Francji, ale zawsze będzie go kochać. Katie zwierza się Wyattowi, a pocieszają ją Donna i Brooke. Kobieta zaprzecza, jakoby nadal czuła coś do Billa. On tymczasem zapewnia byłą żonę i ich syna o swoim wsparciu, obiecując nigdy ich nie zawieść. Spencer opowiada Katie o swoich staraniach, by ponownie scalić rodzinę. Willa cieszy wspólna obecność rodziców. W marcu 2019, Bill i Katie odkrywają, że ich spotkanie w Il Giardino zostało zaaranżowane. Mimo to, postanawiają zjeść wspólnie lunch. Niedługo potem, rodziną Forresterów i bliskimi wstrząsa informacja o nagłej śmierci Caroline. Katie oferuje Billowi wsparcie. Wkrótce, oboje zgadzają się zjeść wspólną, kolejną zaaranżowaną dla nich kolację. Oboje starają się ustalić, kto próbuje ich ze sobą zeswatać. W kwietniu 2019, Bill i Katie odkrywają, że to Will aranżuje ich spotkania, a on przyznaje, że pragnie, aby jego rodzice znów byli razem. Katie przyjmuje zaproszenie Billa na kolację. Kiedy siostry Logan wspominają zmarłego Storma, dociera do nich wiadomość o odnalezieniu córki mężczyzny, Florence Fulton. Kobiety witają w rodzinie ją i jej matkę, Shaunę. Ona szokuje wszystkich, kiedy oznajmia, że jej córka nigdy nie była w ciąży, dlatego nie może być biologiczną matką Phoebe, adoptowanej córki Steffy. Flo tłumaczy swoim nowo odnalezionym bliskim, że jej matka o niczym nie wiedziała. Tymczasem Katie jest w szoku, kiedy Bill oświadcza się jej i prosi, by zjednoczyli swoją rodzinę. Ona jednak przypomina mu jak bardzo zranił ją przed laty i odrzuca jego oświadczyny, gdyż nie chce ponownie cierpieć. Brooke i Donna namawiają Katie do zmiany zdania, gdyż ich zdaniem Bill naprawdę się zmienił. Kobieta postanawia przyjąć oświadczyny byłego męża, ale kiedy dociera do Il Giardino, widzi go w towarzystwie Shauny. W maju 2019, Katie nie jest pewna wierności Billa, dlatego prosi Shaunę, by spróbowała go uwieść. Brooke ostrzega siostrę przed konsekwencjami, jednak ona boi się kolejnego zranienia i chce zyskać pewność. Shauna uwodzi Billa, podczas gdy Katie podsłuchuje ich rozmowę przez telefon. Spencer odrzuca kobietę, wyznając, że pragnie zjednoczyć swoją rodzinę. Tymczasem Katie zmienia zdanie w sprawie oświadczyn, gdyż wierzy w szczerość intencji byłego męża. Wyznaje również, że poddała go próbie, ale on rozumie jej działania. Will nie posiada się z radości na wieść o tym, że rodzice ponownie wezmą ślub. W czerwcu 2019, kiedy narzeczeni odwiedzają Steffy i Liama, Bill ponownie przeprasza ich za rozbicie ich rodziny oraz małżeństwa. Liam i jego ojciec decydują się zapomnieć o przeszłości i godzą się. W lipcu 2019, siostry Logan nie są zachwycone ślubem Hope i Thomasa. W sierpniu 2019, wychodzi na jaw, że Flo pomogła w upozorowaniu śmierci Beth, którą w rzeczywistości jest "Phoebe", nieświadomie adoptowana przez Steffy. Shauna bezskutecznie usiłuje tłumaczyć działania córki przed siostrami Logan. Detektyw Sanchez aresztuje Flo, mimo usilnych błagań Shauny o litość. Niebawem, kiedy Brooke odpycha Forrestera od Hope, spada on z klifu. Ridge oskarża żonę o celowe działanie. We wrześniu 2019, Brooke zwierza się siostrom ze swojego konfliktu z mężem. Kobieta przyznaje przed nimi, że Thomas zasłużył według niej na więzienie. Tymczasem Katie konfrontuje się z Flo i nie szczędzi jej gorzkich słów. Jest pewna, że Storm wstydziłby się swojej córki. Niedługo potem, Katie zaczyna odczuwać osłabienie i ból w plecach, a w efekcie traci przytomność. Trafia do szpitala, gdzie okazuje się, że jej nerki przestają pracować, z powodu długoletniego zażywania leków, mających zahamować ewentualny odrzut przeszczepionego serca. Jak się okazuje, Katie musi przejść transplantację nerki. W październiku 2019, sytuacja Katie pogarsza się, gdyż nikt z bliskich nie może zostać dawcą. Osłabiona i pogodzona ze swoim losem kobieta żegna się z Willem i prosi Brooke, by zajęła się chłopcem po jej śmierci. Znajduje się jednak anonimowy dawca. Kiedy Katie odzyskuje przytomność, chce poznać jego tożsamość. Wszyscy są w szoku, kiedy odkrywają, że to Flo oddała Katie swoją nerkę. Brooke i Hope nie zamierzają jednak wybaczać Florence, mimo jej poświęcenia. Katie natomiast jest wdzięczna bratanicy za uratowanie jej życia. Związki * Rocco Carner : – spotykali się i całowali (1987–1988). * Kurt : – flirtowali (1988). * Nick Marone : – spędzili razem noc, kiedy Nick wciąż był mężem Bridget (2008). : – byli zaręczeni (2008–2009), : – stracili dziecko (2008). * Ridge Forrester : – byli zaręczeni (2014). * Wyatt Spencer : – nawiązali romans w 2017, : – byli zaręczeni (2018). * Thorne Forrester : – flirtowali (2007), : – byli małżeństwem (2018–2019). * Bill Spencer Jr. : – dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (2009–2013, 2015–2016), : – mają syna, Willa (ur. 2012), : – są zaręczeni (2019–). Śluby Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Loganowie